To Love and to Serve
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: Alpha FP Jones takes Omega Kevin as a mate and then decides to share him with the other Alpha Serpents. FP/Kevin, Joavin, Kangs, Kevin/Serpents, A/B/O.


FP hadn't been entirely sure what he expected the sheriff's Omega son to be like. Bratty, maybe. Spoiled, definitely. A petulant teenager who was used to getting his way and was furious that a truce to end the conflict between the North and Southside meant he got stuck mating with the leader of the Serpents.

What he didn't expect was for the sheriff's son wear a gentle smile that just a touch shy and blush as he introduced himself.

"Kevin Keller," he said, offering his hand as they officially met for the first time outside of Mayor McCoy's office. "I guess we're going to be together, then."

"I guess ," FP replied, not bothering to hide his skepticism.

Honestly, he didn't think it would work out, him and Kevin being mates, but even if they didn't, he had nothing to lose in the bargain. The Southside would simply go back to how it had always been, and since FP had survived with it that so far, he didn't see how it would matter if it stayed that way the rest of his life. And if the two of them did work out, he got a damn fine-looking Omega while Jughead got the attention and care he needed but FP had never been able to provide.

But despite being an Alpha, Jughead's interest in Kevin seemed null and void, all of his focus directed toward his girlfriend, Alice's daughter. And FP couldn't help but notice that while it wasn't Jughead watching him, Kevin did attract attention from the other Serpents. Whenever one of the younger ones stopped by the house, they gazed at Kevin with a mixture of awe and infatuation.

It made sense. Rare as Omegas were, most of the teen Serpents had probably had no idea how to act around them. Hell, the scarcity of Omegas was one of the reasons McCoy had been able to use Kevin as a bargaining chip.

And with the scarcity of Omegas, it would only be right for FP, as pack leader, to offer to share his Omega with the rest of his pack.

He brought up the idea with Kevin when they were still joined by FP's knot, laying together in the king-sized bed of the master bedroom.

When they had officially mated, Mayor McCoy gifted them a house in SoDale, one of the biggest and nicest in the development, as part of her bargain with FP. It seemed to serve as a tangible symbol of the reluctant truce between the two halves of town.

But just getting a fancy McMansion didn't change FP—living in the suburbs didn't make him any kind of Ward Cleaver. He was still leader of the Serpents, and he refused to do anything but live up to the title.

"There aren't too many Omegas around these days," FP said as he held him, gently stroking his neck. "My Alphas—especially the younger ones—don't have an Omega to take care of them. But they need one."

He pressed a kiss to the back of Kevin's neck, his stubble scraping against his skin. "My pack needs an Omega, Kevin. You're the only one we have."

Kevin tensed. "You want to share me."

FP couldn't help but tighten his grip on Kevin's waist at the fear in his voice. He'd tried to be a good Alpha so far, showering Kevin with gifts and holding him and coddling him whenever he had the chance. He didn't want Kevin to think that they should mistreat each other just because they didn't choose each other.

"I won't let anybody hurt you. Any of them try that or try to force you, you come to me. But . . ." FP softened his voice. "I just want to let them know they can come to you if there's anything they need. Especially Jughead with how skittish he is right now."

A part of FP knew it wasn't fair to mention Jughead, who'd made himself scarce around the house since the three of them had come to live there together. Kevin's Omega urges were likely driving him to comfort Jughead, given that he was the other Alpha in their family, and FP knew it must have been natural for Kevin to see Jughead's avoidance of him as a rejection. Bringing it up in conversation, showing that he'd noticed Kevin fail in his duties to another Alpha, no doubt seemed like an insult.

But FP's main motivations for mating with Kevin was to have an Omega to supply his son any type of comfort he might need. He just hadn't counted on Jughead being too stubborn and finicky to accept it.

His kid was a contrarian, that was for sure. God, FP loved him.

"Besides," FP continued, knowing he need to convince Kevin further. "I want to know there are other Alphas to take care of you if you ever go into heat when I'm away."

Kevin was silent for a moment, no doubt considering FP's request.

FP wondered what he was thinking about specifically, if his mind was dominated by doubts about being mated to an Alpha more than twice his age and a Serpent at that. If he was recalling stories he'd probably heard from Jughead or Alice about his drinking or his temper (lately, FP had been making a substantial effort to curb both).

While FP wished Kevin's thoughts were kinder, maybe recalling his affection and the way he sometimes he just liked to be in physical touch with Kevin, to sit on the couch and hold his Omega mate and know that he was his. But FP also wasn't particularly hopeful that Kevin would have a high opinion of him.

"All right," Kevin eventually agreed, even though uncertainty was apparent in his tone. "I can help your Serpents, FP."

FP pulled him all the closer, giving soft kisses to Kevin's neck and shoulders and chuckling when Kevin shivered against him at the contact. "Thank you, sweetheart. You won't be sorry. I promise."

* * *

Toni was the first Serpent to show up at their door for Kevin. It didn't surprise FP, honestly. Topaz was the straightforward type of kid, the kind who didn't bullshit around when she wanted something. While he had to admit he'd hoped Jughead would be the first of the other Serpents to approach Kevin, wanting his son to receive the comfort and security an Omega could provide, he didn't hold it against Toni. Instead, he told her she could stop by anytime.

At first she just came around casually, dropping by on the occasional evening. She seemed to be totally uninterested in any kind of sex, instead only desiring to be the focus of an Omega's attention. When Kevin doted on her, bringing her plates of home-cooked food and massaging her shoulders, she looked at him as if he'd just hung the moon and stars. The kinder Kevin was to her, the more she came around, like a feral alley cat slowly learning how to trust. But even though Kevin and FP often invited her to stay, she always insisted on leaving after a couple of hours, reluctantly untangling herself from where she'd been cuddling on the couch with Kevin.

"You doing all right, Topaz?" FP asked her one night, walking her through the front foyer and to the door.

Toni's lips tightened, and she gave a nod as she shouldered her tattered army surplus backpack. "Just fine, FP."

Stubborn kid. Proud, too. Her house could be on fire, and she'd still probably refuse all offers of help.

"I don't think Toni has any home to go to," Kevin told him later on, curled up in FP's lap before a crackling fire, Hot Dog lying at their feet. "Would you mind . . ." he seemed to gather his courage. "Would it be all right if she stayed with us?"

"Absolutely," FP replied firmly. The Serpents were his pack, and he wasn't going to let any of them go without shelter when they needed it—not anymore. He'd made that mistake before, with his own son, but he would never let that happen again.

A few days later, Toni was set up in one of the spare bedrooms, her bed covered with a thick quilt that had been hand-sewn by Kevin's mother. Kevin himself was cooking a special dinner of Toni's favorite foods to officially welcome her into the household.

As Kevin stood at the stove, sauteeing a saucepan of mushrooms, FP came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close.

"Thank you," he murmured, nuzzling into Kevin's neck, the stubble on his chin scraping against Kevin's smooth flesh. "You're doing a good job of looking out for my pack."

Kevin turned around to face FP, moving carefully so not to disrupt his grip. "You know, they're my pack now, too," he said with a smile.

FP's hold on him tightened, and he gave Kevin a soft kiss as he breathed in his sweet Omega scent. "I'm glad."

* * *

Sweet Pea and Fangs were the next two Serpents to come to Kevin for comfort. Though they came as a pair, FP would bet good money that Sweet Pea was the one to suggest going to Kevin and then corralled Fangs into coming with him. Since Fangs was relatively new to the gang and still green, he often looked to Sweet Pea for guidance and advice about dealing with his fellow members.

"Evening, boys," FP said with a smirk when he opened the door to find the two of them. "Here for Kevin?"

"Yeah," Fangs said eagerly. "I mean—if that's okay."

Sweet Pea elbowed him in the side, casting him an annoyed look, and FP couldn't help but be amused at Fangs's nervous enthusiasm. The kid was just so damn earnest . He was half-surprised that Fangs hadn't brought Kevin flowers.

"Come on in," he invited them, standing back from the door. "Any Serpent is always welcome in my home and to my Omega."

In no time at all, Sweet Pea and Fangs became regular visitors to the household. Like Toni, they clearly revelled being the object of attention and affection from such a young and pretty Omega, and they looked to him for support. After they were injured in fights or police chases or drag races, they came straight to Kevin to have him pamper them and fuss over their wounds. They hung around as Kevin worked in the kitchen, and Kevin managed to coax a rare smile from Sweet Pea when he would offer them samples from his new recipes.

"I don't want you to want for anything," Kevin told them sincerely, gently cleaning out a cut above Sweet Pea's eyebrow and placing a band-aid over it, making sure to smooth it down. He handed Sweet Pea a mug of hot chocolate and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just come to me if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Kev," Sweet Pea said, smiling at him as he accepted the mug. He kissed Kevin in return, but this time directly on his lips.

"We love being with you," Fangs added, wrapping his arm around Kevin and laying his head on his shoulder. "You're so good to us. Thank you." He let out a satisfied noise and snuggled closer as Kevin put an arm around his shoulders in turn.

FP gave an approving nod at the sight of his Omega attending two of his loyal Alphas with them giving him due deference in exchange. Walking past, he gently squeezed Kevin's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, letting him know how proud he was of him.

When Valentine's Day rolled around, Fangs gave Kevin a box of chocolates while Sweet Pea bestowed a cobra switchblade upon him. FP outdid them both and took him out to the classiest restaurant in the county and then gave him a diamond necklace. Hell if he would ever let anyone say that he didn't know how to treat an Omega.

But unlike Toni, it was obvious that Sweet Pea and Fangs wanted to take it further than friendly contact. Lingering touches on Kevin's waist and hips and lustful glances in his direction made it obvious that both of them desired him. Fangs's kisses hello and goodbye had quickly grown more and more passionate, and Sweet Pea had developed a habit of grabbing Kevin as he walked by, pulling him into his lap, and then locking his arms around him tightly. Kevin seemed to enjoy it, a happy blush coloring his cheeks each time they pulled him close, but whenever he caught sight of FP, a guilty expression would cross his face.

"You're sure you're all right with it?" Kevin asked worriedly as they lay in bed one night, just having finished their own mating. "I don't want to make you jealous, FP."

"Honestly, darlin', you're fine to fuck either one of them." In contrast to his crass words, FP's movements were gentle as he ran his fingers along the mark he'd left on Kevin's neck during their initial mating, the one signifying Kevin as his. "Both of them at the same time, if you want. I want them taken care of. And I want you to be taken care of, and sometimes, I'm too busy for that. If you all take care of each other, that's good for everybody."

"You really think so?" Kevin asked in a soft voice.

"I know so," FP replied firmly, cuddling him close. "You're my mate, but remember, you're also an Omega to the whole pack. You can have anything you want with any of them."

The next time FP came home, he found the three of them in the bedroom. Fangs was pulling on his boots. Sweet Pea, already dressed, was sitting on the edge of the bed and whispering wickedly to Kevin, who was naked with the sheets drawn up to his waist and still panting, his face flushed.

"You two take good care of him?" FP drawled, nodding at Kevin with a grin.

Sweet Pea smirked. "The very best," he replied, his hand dipping beneath the sheets, no doubt giving Kevin's cock a squeeze.

Kevin gasped and yanked the sheets up, his face coloring further. "Sweet Pea!"

Sweet Pea chuckled and gave Kevin a parting kiss. "Love you, sweetheart. Until next time."

Not to be outdone, Fangs playfully pushed Sweet Pea aside to tug Kevin into a kiss of his own. "You're the hottest, babe," he said, nuzzling into Kevin's neck. "Can't wait to do this again."

Kevin looked bashfully at the two of them. "I look forward to it," he said, his face flushing even more.

FP chuckled, joining him on the bed as Sweet Pea and Fangs exited the room.

"How were they with you, really?" he murmured. "Were they gentle with you? Or did you ask them to be rough?" He moved to kiss Kevin's neck. "Did they give you all that you needed?"

Shyness was apparent on Kevin's face, and he blushed harder than ever before. "Maybe you should give it a try of your own," he said huskily. "Just to be absolutely sure."

FP held Kevin's face in one hand, stroking his face with his thumb. "Who am I to deny my Omega what he needs?" he asked.

Then he pulled Kevin into a solid kiss, holding him with one hand and beginning to undo the buckle on his jeans with the other.

* * *

Joaquin was the last of the Serpents to meet Kevin; he'd been spending some time in San Junipero, but the moment he returned, he went to see FP to report back to him. FP arrived home one night to find him waiting for his orders, a cup of coffee resting in his hand and his eyes resting squarely on Kevin.

"Seems like things have changed around here," he remarked, throwing FP an impressed glance. "I'm sure glad for it." He smirked. "I guess you are, too, huh?"

"You've got no idea," FP replied, giving a smirk of his own, and pulled Kevin into an aggressive kiss, delighting in the moan he elicited.

When they two of them broke apart, Kevin was panting with his cheeks pinkened. FP could see Joaquin watching them, attraction evident on his face as he looked at Kevin. And who was FP to deny one of his Serpent Alphas what they wanted and needed?

"You look tired, Joaquin," FP observed, carefully untangling himself from Kevin and giving him a gentle push in Joaquin's direction. "Kevin, why don't you make us good hosts and show our guest to the couch so he can rest? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you sat with him," he added slyly.

Joaquin picked up on FP's meaning right away, a wide grin spreading across his face. He extended an arm to Kevin. "What do you say? I wouldn't mind some company."

Kevin looked at him with a shy smile and accepted his arm. "If you'll have me."

"Who wouldn't?" FP replied, giving Kevin a light slap on the ass, only giving another smirk at Kevin's cry of surprise. "You two enjoy yourselves."

And they did, not just that night, but on many others as well. Joaquin took Kevin to movies and clubs and dinners to the point that Sweet Pea began complaining that Kevin no longer had time for the other Serpents. But FP didn't have it in him to separate the two of them. With his own duties of running the gang, he knew he didn't have the time to spoil and pamper Kevin as every Omega should be treated. Knowing Joaquin was giving Kevin the life he deserved helped ease his guilt about the matter somewhat.

With his trips into Canada becoming more and more frequent, he wasn't getting home until late into the night, and now it wasn't unusual to find Kevin curled up in the king-sized bed, Joaquin asleep beside him. Whenever it happened, FP simply grinned, shucked off his jeans, and crawled into bed to lie down on Kevin's other side. One of Kevin's arms would wrap around him and pull him close, and FP would embrace him in turn, giving him a soft goodnight kiss before settling in to sleep.

But while he didn't mind Joaquin's relationship with Kevin, FP couldn't ignore the depths to which it had grown. While Toni had wanted a friend and Sweet Pea and Fangs had wanted a companion, it was becoming increasingly unmistakeable that Joaquin wanted Kevin for a mate. Of course, FP and Kevin's union had to remain intact, or else the peace between the Northside and the Southside would be destroyed. But FP arrived at another solution.

"What would you think taking Joaquin as a second mate?" he asked Kevin one night.

It was one of the rare occasions that he was actually home for dinner, and he was helping with the preparations, chopping carrots while Kevin peeled potatoes. While ordinarily FP wouldn't have been thrilled with menial tasks, he appreciated the opportunity to spend time with Kevin. It felt very domestic, an Alpha working alongside his Omega mate, just as things should be.

Kevin paused in his peeling to stare at FP in surprise. "You would let me do that?"

FP shrugged. "You'd still be my mate, and you'd still be expected to take care of the other Serpents. But you could if you wanted to."

Kevin hesitated. "I don't know. You're my Alpha right now, FP, and I . . . I trust you. You've been so good to me. I don't want to betray that."

"And I can appreciate that." FP put down the carrots and knife to tug Kevin close, wrapping his arms around him. "But don't feel like you have to reject Joaquin to be with me. I'll always be your main Alpha, no matter who else you mate with." He stroked Kevin's hair. "And I think it's clear at this point that I don't mind sharing you."

Kevin burrowed closer to FP. "I do want Joaquin," he admitted. "And I know he wants me. But I can never be his and his alone, and I don't want to pretend to him that I could be. That would be unfair."

"He understands," FP promised him. "He knows you have a duty to me and the pack. He won't be upset with you for it."

Kevin nodded slowly. "Then I'd like to have him as a mate. If he agrees," he added, his cheeks flushing pink.

FP chuckled, tightening his hold on Kevin. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

* * *

Tall Boy made a purposeful point of never coming to Kevin for anything, remaining standoffish and detached where the Omega was concerned. He'd ranted and raved about FP taking Kevin as a mate, swearing the whole thing was a ploy by the sheriff.

"You'd be a fool to trust him, FP," Tall Boy had warned him. "The kid will turn on you sooner or later."

"He's my mate, and you'll give him his due respect," FP had told him, narrowing his gaze at his second-in-command. "He's an Omega to all of us Serpents, and we protect him in turn."

Tall Boy had harrumphed at that, but he was polite if cool to Kevin on the few occasions where they interacted, which he deliberately kept few and brief. Though he never went out of his way to be rude to Kevin, nor could it be said that he made an effort to be friendly.

But after a fight with the Ghoulies, when the Serpents involved regrouped back at the SoDale house, FP noticed Kevin carefully bathing Tall Boy's wounds. Tall Boy himself looked none too pleased, scowling all the while, but he didn't flinch away when Kevin cleaned out the cuts on his face. When Kevin finished applying the band-aids, Tall Boy leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Kevin looked surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Tall Boy in a tight embrace. Though long-suffering expression settled on Tall Boy's face, he didn't push the young Omega away.

And much to FP's amusement, at the end Tall Boy gave a Kevin a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, and Kevin gave him a much longer kiss in return.

* * *

Despite living in the same house, Jughead had never asked Kevin for any type of sex or submission. FP assumed it was because Jughead wanted to be loyal to Betty, though personally, he wished Jughead would make use of the Omega available.

His lack of interest worried Kevin somewhat as well.

"Do you think I've done something to offend him?" he asked FP after once again offering himself to Jughead and only getting a polite refusal.

"Doubt it," FP replied comfortably, pulling Kevin into his lap. "Jug can be real cagey, that's all. Kinda shy, too. He just needs to get used to the idea of having you around, that's all."

But as the weeks turned into months with no sign of Jughead expressing the slightest interest in Kevin, FP began to wonder he should try to encourage him. He was hesitant to do so—Jughead could be contrary, sometimes refusing to take action even when it would benefit him simply because he didn't like being ordered around. It had irked some of his teachers greatly—FP had always taken pride in son's ability to easily get under people's skin.

And yet, an Alpha had needs, especially the younger ones. Most of the reason he'd mated with Kevin was to have an Omega available for Jughead. He wasn't the best father around, that was for sure, but he wanted to make sure Jughead had someone reliable to look after him. Really, he just wanted Jughead to be with Kevin for his son's own wellbeing.

Yet on the day FP eventually decided on talking to Jughead, his son finally made a move of his own.

FP and Kevin arrived home from dinner out to find Jughead propped up on the couch with pillows, Betty sitting beside him and cleaning off his face with a damp cloth.

"Are you all right?" Kevin asked, immediately concerned. He rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"Took a spill from my motorcycle," Jughead said with a shrug. "I was just telling Betts here that it's not a big deal."

"Excuse me for thinking your health and safety is always a big deal," Betty returned, her tone mostly playful but with an undercurrent of worry.

FP glanced at the clock. "You should be getting home, Betty, or else Alice will have a SWAT team sent out to look for you. We can take care of Jughead."

Betty hesitated, but then conceded, no doubt realizing her mother's wrath would only worsen the later she stayed out past curfew. "Okay." She gave Jughead a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Juggie. Love you."

"Love you, too," Jughead told her as Kevin took over Betty's position as nurse.

FP walked Betty out to her car, and when he returned to the house, he found Kevin examining Jughead, trying to determine if he had any injuries more serious than a few bumps and bruises. While FP would have expected Jughead to be impatient and irritated at the fuss, he was surprised to find Jughead indulging Kevin with a smile on his face.

"You're okay," Kevin concluded when he had finished assessing Jughead's injuries. He tenderly smoothed Jughead's hair back from his face. "But I bet you had a bad scare. Let me get you some tea."

"I don't—" Jughead began, but Kevin was already leaving the room and moving toward the kitchen.

"Let him go," FP advised Jughead, giving him a light clap on the shoulder. "He just wants to know that you're safe."

"I know," Jughead said, and FP considered it a victory that his tone was fond rather than resigned.

Just as he was finishing his own check to ensure Jughead wasn't seriously hurt, Kevin returned with a plate of cookies and a tray of hot drinks: decaf coffee for FP and himself and a cup of tea for Jughead.

"Here you are," he said, handing over the steaming beverage.

"Thanks," Jughead replied, accepting the cup. When Kevin went to move away, he reached out and snagged his hand. "Kevin, I—well—would you sit with me for a few minutes?"

The surprise was obvious on Kevin's face, but he didn't hesitate to say yes. "Of course." He carefully settled on the couch, taking pains not to jostle Jughead's bruised body as he adjusted himself to sit next to him.

Knowing how much his son valued solitude, FP decided to give the two some privacy. He stood up to leave the room, laying a brief kiss on Kevin's forehead as he did. But much to his satisfaction, just before he left he saw Jughead give Kevin a soft kiss of his own.

* * *

The negative temperature outside was bad enough, but the frigid wind made it even worse. When FP arrived home after his latest run into Canada, it was with great relief that he walked through the door.

Kevin met him in the hall, helping him take off his jacket. He then fixed a blanket over his shoulders and ushered him into the living room to sit in front of the cheerful fire. At their arrival, Hot Dog wandered over to join them, plopping down at their feet with a huff.

FP let out a groan as his tired body met the couch cushions. "Damn, does this feel nice."

"I'm glad," Kevin said with a smile, slipping behind FP to begin massaging his shoulders.

At first FP couldn't help but wince as Kevin's fingers dug into his sore muscles, but the sharper pain quickly went away, replaced by a pleasant ache as skilled hands worked away the tightness straining his shoulders. When Kevin finished, FP felt more relaxed than he'd been in weeks, his tension eased at long last.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured as Kevin joined him on the couch.

"Get by well enough, probably," Kevin admitted, moving to settle into FP's lap.

FP automatically reached to steady him, gripping Kevin's hips to maneuver him flush against him. "I'm still glad you're here with me."

"Me, too." Kevin brushed one hand down his own neck, running his fingers along the mark FP had left there. Joaquin's own mark now stood clear as well, placed just beneath FP's.

"You know, I wouldn't have expected it," he said quietly. "For you to be as generous as you are, for you to care about me and your followers. But you think nothing of them benefitting from me. You even let me take a second mate for the sole purpose of his and my happiness. I never would have thought you to be so kind."

Uncomfortable and uncertain of how to react to the heartfelt admission, FP could only shrug. "The Serpents are my family. I wouldn't dream of denying them you, or you them, not when I know you could help each other."

Shifting out of FP's hold, Kevin moved to kneel on the floor before him, resting his head on FP's outer left thigh. "Thank you," he murmured. "For letting me have this freedom."

FP was stunned. Kneeling was now mostly an archaic practice; decades ago, Omegas would automatically kneel before Alphas to show them respect and acknowledge their superior status. Now, with Omegas being exceedingly uncommon, kneeling rarely took place, but when it did, it was the ultimate sign of trust and gratitude from an Omega to an Alpha.

When FP had taken Kevin as a mate, he hadn't expected either Kevin or himself to love each other. But now, it was clear that Kevin, at the very least, cared for him deeply.

"Rise," FP commanded him softly, and when Kevin did, he brought him to sit in his lap again.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding him close. The words didn't seem like enough to express his amazement and disbelief that an Omega would decide to kneel for him, that an Omega to care that much for him—he would never have thought it would happen, not in his wildest dreams.

But the words would have to do. He sat there for a long time, drinking in Kevin's sweet Omega scent, wondering how he'd got lucky enough not only to have an Omega to call a mate, but one that looked at him with trust and tenderness instead of resentment and suspicion.

Eventually, the arrival of Toni and Jughead coming home from Betty's house interrupted them; the two teens tramped into the home just before midnight, stopping in the room to say goodnight before going upstairs.

"You're late," FP observed. "Did Alice hold you captive or something?"

"Did we miss a ransom note?" Kevin contributed, leading FP to throw a grin his way.

"We got caught up wtih the school paper," Jughead told them good-naturedly.

"Those articles for The Blue & Gold don't write themselves," Toni added.

"Hmph." FP was none too impressed that a school paper of all things was what kept them out late, but he wouldn't begrudge either of them their hobbies. "Give Kevin a kiss, and then go up to bed."

They both complied, Kevin accepting their kisses with a smile and a wish goodnight to the two of them, and then he and FP found themselves alone again.

The growing heaviness of his limbs reminded FP of his own weariness. "We should maybe go up to bed ourselves," he suggested.

His favorite part of cold nights like this one was the feeling of Kevin's warm body pressed up against his. Sometimes the idea of Kevin waiting for him at home was the only motivation that pushed FP through the long, lonely drives to Canada.

"Why, FP." Kevin's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Are you saying you want to take me to bed?"

Now that he thought about it, due to the leadership of the Serpents taking precedence, it had been a while since they'd last mated. Kevin's needs were met by the pack, but FP couldn't deny that he wanted to feel Kevin writhing beneath him once again.

FP smirked. "When haven't I?" he replied, and wasted no time in tugging Kevin toward the stairs.


End file.
